Josh Levison
Josh's bright future was hijacked when he was turned into a werewolf and forced to abandon his parents, his sister Emily and the life he once knew with no explanation. He established a lonely existence on the fringes of society, escaping to the woods each full moon for his excruciating transformation into a werewolf. Then he met Aidan, whose friendship allowed the funny, neurotic, loyal Josh to re-emerge— and with it, the prospect of a normal life. With Aidan's help, Josh secured a job as an orderly in the hospital. Though nothing close to the future he had in med school, Josh takes solace that at least he's working in the medical profession. He hasn't been laid for over two years and his romantic prospects appear slim... He then meets Ray, a werewolf who teaches Josh more on his abilities. Later he is appalled to learn Ray is the one who turned him into a werewolf. This causes Josh to reject him, but Ray warns him that he will accept his condition eventually. Josh's sister Emily then confronts him about needing a place to stay after Jackie broke up with her. Josh declines but Aidan persuades him to let her stay for a couple of days. Shortly after, Josh asks Nora out on a date, which she excepts. During that date Josh and Nora start to become imitate before a bloodied and battered Emily comes in and they take her to the hospital. After Emily makes a full recovery Aidan, believing Marcus attacked Emily, asks Josh to leave town with his sister. They then make their way to Ithaca, New York to see their family. Josh is shocked to learn that his parents know he is a werewolf but they believe he is going through a psychosis, which Josh denys. Shortly after Aidan drops by to help with things but the garlic in Aidans food causes his vampire appearance to emerge. Josh then gives Aidan mutiple teas to try to help Aidan control his appearance. Marcus then arrives causing a fight between him and Aidan while Josh tries to keep his family safe. Realizing Aidan could be killed by Marcus, Josh attacks Marcus causing him to flea. After the fight Josh admits to his family his is a werewolf and leaves with Aidan. At the bar Josh sees Nora with another doctor and gets the impression she's seeing another man. Josh then talks to Nora about the accident and the doctor but Nora declines going out and confirms it was just a drink. Nora than asks Josh out. Even though Josh is changing tomorrow he excepts nervously. During the date Josh and Nora once again become imitate but after a werewolf urge (growling) nearly controls Josh he breaks the date off. The next day a few minutes before his transformation Nora confronts him and the two have animal sex before Josh leaves to the house. Josh transforms in the house and the next day reconciles with Nora. Category:Syfy Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Syfy Characters